deadrisingfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Stacey Forsythe
Stacey Forsythe es el líder de la rama de Nevada de la organización CURE (Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality), siendo protagonista en Dead Rising 2 y Dead Rising 2: Off the Record y personaje menor en el cómic Dead Rising: Road to Fortune.http://www.capcom-unity.com/jefferysimpson/blog/2016/09/27/franks-files-stacey-forsythe Ella es una fuerte activista que lucha por los derechos de los zombis e infectados para que no sean tratados como simples hostiles, protestando en zonas donde la epidemia ha sido azotada y se dieron las órdenes de limpieza, como se dio en Coyote Springs de la mano del capitán John Kilduff. Lucha también en contra de la matanza cruel de zombis que ocurre en el show de entretenimiento Terror is Reality y para que la medicina controversial Zombrex sea accesible para todos los que lo necesitan. Se encontrará protestando con un grupo numeroso fuera del Fortune City Arena cuando ocurre la epidemia de Fortune City; y a lo largo de Dead Rising 2 ella controlara las cámaras en la sala de seguridad e informará a Chuck Greene si encuentra misteriosos sobrevivientes por la ciudad que necesiten ser rescatados o calmados por su locura, con su walkie talkie, jugando un papel similar al de Jessica McCarney y Otis Washington en Dead Rising. A lo largo de la historia, Stacey parece desarrollar sentimientos románticos por Chuck, y también adquiere una fuerte admiración por el fuerte lazo entre Chuck y Katey. Historia Dead Rising: Road to Fortune En breve... Dead Rising 2 Como jefa de la Organizacion CURE, Stacey Forsythe se opone firmemente tanto en el programa de televisión Terror is Reality como en su anfitrión Tyrone King . Ella cree que en vez de matar zombies, el gobierno debería hacer Zombrex (una posible cura para la epidemia zombie) listo y disponible para las personas en todo el mundo. Stacey llegó a Fortune City como parte de un grupo de demostración a fin de expresar su oposición al programa, a las afueras de la Fortune City Arena . Cuando el brote zombies se soltó, se las arregló para llegar al Refugio de Emergencia Fortune City, mientras que la mayoría de sus miembros CURE compañeros murieron (excepto por Brandon Whittaker ). Como miembro activo de CURE, Stacey le cree a Chuck Greene cuando insiste en que él no era responsable del brote. Ella está de acuerdo en mantener un ojo sobre su hija Katey mientras Chuck busca a Rebecca Chang con el fin de limpiar su nombre, y por lo general cada vez que sale de la casa de seguridad a encontrar Zombrex para Katey, rescatar a otros sobrevivientes , o trabajar para derribar las personas que lo han enmarcado, Stacey también hace su propio papel en la historia mediante el control de las cámaras de seguridad de la casa de seguridad , y dando a Chuck la ubicación de los supervivientes y de los psicópatas potenciales en toda la ciudad. Final de modo Overtime En el clímax de la historia, Chuck finalmente descubre la verdad detrás de la epidemia, que fue todo un montaje ideado por el Phenotrans Corporation , y ahora tenía las pruebas para demostrarlo. Además de liberar a los zombies de sus celdas de detención en la arena, Phenotrans también pagó los conocimientos tradicionales de una buena suma de dinero para conseguir su plena cooperación en su esquema, y para enmarcar a Chuck como presunto autor del brote. El resultado: la atención pública se centró en última instancia de Chuck mientras Phenotrans trasladó en secreto a sus agentes a la ciudad con el fin de llevar a cabo una operación masiva de recolección para recoger reinas (el ingrediente más esencial en la fabricación de Zombrex). Chuck regresa a la casa de seguridad y presenta la evidencia de Stacey, Rebecca Chang, y Raymond Sullivan , el FCS (Fortune City Seguridad) agente de reservas responsable del mantenimiento de la casa de seguridad durante el brote. Después de que Rebecca se ve bien sobre la evidencia y concluye que se trataba efectivamente de la obra de Phenotrans, Sullivan azota de repente su pistola y le dispara en la cabeza. el principio Chuck y Stacey se quedan sin palabras , pero después de Sullivan hace algunos comentarios sarcásticos hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Rebecca, Chuck le acusa rápidamente de estar en la nómina Phenotrans . Sullivan asiente con la cabeza y continúa afirmando que él nunca esperó Chuck llegar hasta aquí, porque Phenotrans ' tenían la intención de matar a todos en brote incluyendo Chuck y Stacey. Sin soltar a todos en la habitación a punta de pistola , Sullivan agarra la evidencia y se prepara para disparar tanto Chuck y Katey cuando Stacey interviene súbitamente atacándolo con un bate de béisbol y golpeandolo en la mano aciendo que tire su arma. Sullivan se defiende mediante el desarme de Stacey y la golpea en el pecho con la parte final del bate. Luego escapa de la casa de seguridad una vez que Chuck toma su arma y trata de matarlo, Stacey le dice a Chuck que valla tras Sullivan mientras ella se ocupa de Katey y los demás supervivientes. Al amanecer del 29 de septiembre, Stacey intenta escapar de Fortune City junto con Chuck y Katey, pero debido a un incidente con la invasión de zombis en el refugio, Chuck es dejado atrás y las dos mujeres salen de la ciudad junto a los otros supervivientes en un convoy de helicópteros de noticias. Modo Prorroga "Final S" Nota: Esta sección no debe considerarse parte canónico de la historia de Dead Rising. Stacey y Katey son secuestradas por Tyrone Kyng enloquecido , y sus vidas son puestas en peligro. En un esfuerzo por salvarlas, Chuck se ve obligado a cumplir con todolo que pide TK, en dicho modo el objetivo es buscar objetos que TK le pide a Chuck y llevarlos a Fortune City Arena y asi poder salvar a Stacey y Katey, al final del modo prorroga tendras que pelear contra TK. El modo Prorroga llega a su fin con Chuck , Katey y Stacey caminando mano a mano , lo que implica que los tres de ellos se han convertido en una familia. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Nota: Esta sección no debe considerarse parte canónico de la historia de Dead Rising. En esta realidad alternativa, Stacey aparece con una actitud algo más seria, junto con algunas nuevas características faciales, y desempeña el mismo papel que ella hizo en Dead Rising 2, dando informes de casos a Frank West a través de un auricular inalámbrico. En la penúltima misión del juego, Stacey se revela como el traidor en lugar de Sullivan. Cuando Frank y Rebecca están a punto de exponer el papel de Phenotrans en el brote , Stacey le roba el arma de Sullivan y dispara a Rebecca (su objetivo no es tan bueno como el de Sullivan en Dead Rising 2 , ya que se limitó a sus heridas). Sullivan trata de detener a Stacey , pero es asesinado por ella en el proceso. Como Stacey trata de escapar de la casa de seguridad Frank agarra su cola de caballo, revelando que solamente es parte de una peluca. Como Frank persigue Stacey en Fortune Park , que se detiene cuando varios helicópteros aparecen en el cielo y empezar a desplegar equipos de guardias de seguridad en toda la ciudad . Bajo las órdenes de Stacey , los guardias rápidamente establecieron un total de ocho máquinas de aspecto siniestro llamados cosechadoras en toda la longitud de la lista Fortune Park. Armados con rifles de asalto, comienzan de inmediato tratando de recoger el mayor número posible de las reinas antes del bombardeo militar para compensar las pérdidas Phenotrans ' en los túneles subterráneos. Después de haber perdido de vista a Stacey , Frank procede a destruir a los segadores. Después de lograr esto , se oye la voz de Stacey proveniente de una radio en el suelo. Ella exige una actualización sobre el proceso de recolección de los guardias , sino que obtiene una observación humorística de parte de Frank sobre cómo sus planes se han incrementado en "humo" . Stacey se burla de Frank y sacude su comentario antes de invitarlo a una confrontación final con ella en la Zona Urano. Como Frank prepara para hacer su camino hasta el parque temático, Stacey ordena lo que queda de su fuerza de seguridad para crear un gran perímetro militar dentro de Zona de Urano, y esperar la llegada de Frank. Cuando Frank finalmente se enfrenta a Stacey, su aspecto es muy diferente al anterior , luciendo un traje de thumb|300px|Stacey revela su "verdadera" identidad.combate de látex negro junto con un corte de pelo al estilo militar . Ella revela su verdadera identidad a Frank como " Agente S " , Phenotrans operativa y autor intelectual del " Fortune City Incident" . Después de esto Frank se ríe y afirma que sus acciones no eran nada en comparación con la ambición egoísta de Phenotrans para matar y cosechar los seres humanos para la masacre y el beneficio. Stacey rechaza la declaración de Frank , alegando que él todavía no entiende lo que realmente está pasando . Entonces ella sádicamente le dice y que era un lunar , plantado en CURE por Phenotrans para radicalizar el grupo de protesta. A partir de ahí se había alentado a los miembros de CURE para iniciar en secreto brotes de zombies en todo el país . Esto en definitiva ofrecer Phenotrans con la cantidad de reinas necesarias para realizar y producir en masa Zombrex. No sólo para el beneficio, sino también para salvar las vidas de todos los que viven con una condición de infectado existente en la nación. Stacey revela que su plan original era mantener la participación de CURE en brotes en secreto. Ella admite que la fuga de los conocimientos tradicionales de las secuencias de vídeo CURE incriminatoria como los autores, así como su intento de saquear la ciudad fueron actos de traición a Phenotrans, y había causado un importante revés a su plan para la cosecha de la ciudad. Después de esto Stacey da un discurso de exposición, similar a lo que Sullivan hizo en el juego original, justificando sus acciones con la necesidad de cosechar reinas para producir Zombrex. Sabiendo que era la discusión era inútil , Stacey dice Frank que ella había preparado algo muy especial para él. Sin mucho aviso, de repente lo ataca usando un gigantesco cangrejo/pulpo, robot mecanizado, que tiene 3 barras de vida (similar a Harjit Singh en Dead Rising 2 : Case West). Después Frank desactiva la máquina, salta en la cabina, y golpea a Stacey en una breve lucha cuerpo a cuerpo (interpretado como una serie de eventos quicktime), logra dominarla y, a continuación, la echa de la máquina. Pensando que cayó a su muerte en el cemento debajo, Frank se inclina sobre el lado del robot para tener una mejor visión cuando Stacey repente aparece de debajo de él, toma su cámara, y la utiliza como palanca para tirar de ellos completamente fuera de la robot. Ellos golpean el suelo, Stacey directamente encima de Frank, que le obligó a absorber el impacto completo del golpe. A continuación, utiliza algunas de sus habilidades de combate para incapacitar temporalmente Frank, antes de darle una patada en el pecho. Mientras Frank se encuentra golpeado en el suelo, Stacey saca una pistola sobre él, y pide una extracción, usando su teléfono por satélite. Sin embargo, ella se queda en su pequeña conversación telefónica y ni siquiera se da cuenta cuando Frank comienza apuntando hacia arriba hacia el robot que esta a punto de caer, Stacey no reacciona a tiempo y muere aplastada, mientras que Frank rueda rápidamente para salir del camino. Dead Rising 3 A pesar de que no hace acto de presencia en el juego, Stacey es mencionada por Chuck Greene durante la misión final de Dead Rising 3, mientras que él y Nick Ramos está persiguiendo general Hemlock en un coche. Chuck menciona que él y Stacey comenzaron una relación sentimental después del brote de Fortune City, pero se insinúa los dos se separaron debido a problemas de personalidad de Chuck, algo que Katey Greene nunca le perdonó. Notas *Stacey llevaba el nombre de Claire durante la beta de Dead Rising 2, compartiendo el mismo nombre de Claire Redfield, personaje de la saga de Resident Evil, otro de los juegos de Capcom. También su cabello era rubio, otra característima que compartía Claire en su versión beta como "Eliza". *Según los diálogos de Zombrex 3, Stacey conocía con detalle los acontecimientos ocurridos en Willamette, incluyendo la involucración de Frank West, Isabela y Carlito Keyes, además de lo ocurrido en Santa Cabeza. Mencionó que Isabela, con la ayuda de Frank, logró realizar un prototipo del actual Zombrex (el primer inhibidor zombi) a base de reinas, y de que hasta ese momento Isabela estaba buscando la cura para el parásito. De dónde sacó la información, es desconocida. *Si has conseguido desbloquear el Modo Prórroga de Off the Record, al derrotar a Stacey, en la libreta seguirá mencionándote que está A SALVO. *Su Batalla en Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Sera Extremadamente difícil, puesto a que Stacey Tendrá varios ataques que podría quitarte varios cuadros de salud. y a la vez seran difíciles de eludir, ella es la segunda Psicópata que tendrá una gran cantidad de vida, Siendo El primero Harjit Singh. Galería Miscelánea Stacey Forsythe - Personaje 01.png Stacey Forsythe - Personaje 02.png Stacey Forsythe - Personaje 03.jpg Stacey Forsythe - E3 Photo.jpg|Foto exclusiva de la E3 Stacey Forsythe - Road to Fortune.jpg|Stacey en Road to Fortune Dead Rising 2 - Libreta - Stacey Forsythe.png|''Libreta en Dead Rising 2'' Off the Record - Libreta - Stacey Forsythe.png|''Libreta en Off the Record'' Arte conceptual Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 01.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 02.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 03.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 04.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 05.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Arte conceptual 06.jpg Stacey Forsythe - Beta Dead Rising 2.jpg|''Artwork de la versión beta'' Stacey Forsythe - Beta Dead Rising 2 02.jpg|''Artwork de la versión beta'' Referencias en:Stacey Forsythe Categoría:Personajes de Dead Rising 2 Categoría:Psicópatas de Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Categoría:Personajes de Dead Rising: Road to Fortune Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Dead Rising 2 Categoría:Supervivientes Categoría:Supervivientes de Dead Rising 2 Categoría:Psicópatas Categoría:Personajes de Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Categoría:Víctimas de Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Categoría:Personajes femeninos Categoría:Víctimas